


Poems for Stark

by BunheadKitKat19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Romance, marvel trumps hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunheadKitKat19/pseuds/BunheadKitKat19
Summary: Marvel Trumps Hate 263, poetry collection





	1. Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdvisedPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvisedPanic/gifts).

Iron Man belongs to the world.   
Money and a bright red suit,   
Not the dry sobbs from a man curled   
On the floor, with his feelings on mute. 

Iron Man, America’s Modern Hero.   
The man who had it all is giving it back,  
But no one cares when he feels like zero,  
Or notices an anxiety attack.

Iron Man, behind the mask,  
People forget that there is a man  
Hurting inside,  
Swallowing pride,  
To follow the world’s plan. 

A man hides behind the mask,  
Where silent hot tears turn to rust;  
Under the weight of the world’s trust,  
He fears he will crumble to dust.


	2. His Whole Universe

He loves her,  
Her copper hair, flowing  
Her sky-blue eyes, glowing,  
They keep him going. 

He loves her,   
Her endless support,  
Even when he’d retort,  
She’s his final resort. 

He loves her,   
Her steadying hand,  
Her forceful command,  
They help him to stand.

He loves her,   
She helps him to grow,   
And plow through the snow,  
Even if he must be slow.

He loves her.  
He’s a victim of a curse,  
But without her, it’s worse:  
She’s his whole universe.


	3. Ballad of a Warrior

He stands: proud, strong, and weak inside.   
The red and gold helmet he uses to hide,  
Some have mistaken for foolish pride.   
But mansions and money do not mean satisfied. 

In the eyes of the world, he always had it all.   
Genius, rich, handsome: they saw no downfall.   
But when his very own father would ignore his call,  
People would laugh, and then he would bawl. 

People said, “be a man, you must carry on”  
When his parents, once there, were suddenly gone.   
He filled his mind, worked from dusk until dawn,   
And hid ev’ry weakness, and stifled each yawn. 

Everything changed in the span of a year,  
What he once saw as hope, he then saw as fear.   
And things had to change. He remembers it clear:  
When he said “I’m sorry,” and thought he was sincere. 

As the years went on, he continued to fight.   
Needing to prove he could do what was right,  
Or trying to avoid the opposite sight.   
Whichever it was, it took all his might. 

A million scars and injuries without any end,   
But the mental pain was one he did not apprehend.   
Worthlessness, loss, barely able to defend.   
Complete hollowness, save the few he calls “friend.” 

Those people wondered why he never would yield  
In the millions of fights in the battlefield  
As he fought for everything, his empty was concealed,   
Although he doesn’t hurt, he never was healed.


	4. To Whomever This May Concern

Dear mister enemy,  
You made a mistake, soon you will see.  
I never give up so easily,   
And when we’re done, you’ll be the one to plea. 

I am stronger than you know.  
My public image is more than a show.   
I survived both the desert and the snow,  
And it escapes the minds of every foe.

Dumb of heart, smart of mind.   
Even if you have me confined,   
Tortured, beaten, rendered blind,   
You cannot make me feel resigned. 

Although in dollars, I’m more than a million,  
I stand to save the lives of a billion,  
And even though I am just a civilian  
Just hear my name, and you’ll see vermilion. 

I understand what this will take,   
My heart, a million times it will break,   
I sacrifice myself, for everyone’s sake,  
But I smile, knowing the good I can make. 

Imagine the thousands of glowing hearts,  
From each battle I fight, each one of my parts,   
If I can inspire, through strengths or through smarts,  
This is where everything starts.


	5. Ode to Stark

When he could have left the fate of the world  
To the roll of the heavy dice,  
Instead he did the noblest deed:  
He made the ultimate sacrifice.

Not only to to let go of his life  
But also to those he loved so dear,  
And these beloved sleep at night  
Only by knowing he conquered fear.

For Tony Stark’s entire life  
He understood he had a gift:  
Something that made him more than a  
Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist

One day he did what no one had done:  
Became a hero in a winning fight,  
But while others used their magical strengths  
He engineered his very own might

For years on end he always fought on  
Through the betrayal, the heartache, the pain  
He put his whole being into saving the world,  
Not even celebrating with a bottle of champagne 

And now this hero’s story has ended  
To give the world a fresh new start,  
But Iron Man lives on as proof that  
Tony Stark has a heart.


End file.
